YOU ARE MY KING
by Wolf Prime
Summary: El final de la pesadilla, el final de la broma macabra que marcó a la familia. Este sería el final de su juego retorcido. Esta vez se aseguraría de tomar las riendas... esta vez la broma sería para él.


**Hello, my friends!** **Aquí de regreso con una nueva historia. Ya sé que los anteriores fics no ha habido nuevo capítulo, ya que últimamente no he tenido tiempo y pues también se me va el patín (traducción: se me va la inspiración de repente). Pero aquí les tengo algo con que compensar, a parte siendo un regalo para una integrante de un grupo en facebook que le debía, espero que lo disfrutes. Lo hice con todo cariño. La historia transcurre en la línea del comic de la New 52 Death of the Family. :3**

 **Una vez más agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, son una lindura! Hasta entonces nos vemos en el siguiente canal. ;3**

 **Ahora si… sin más que decir ¡Tercera llamada, tercera! ¡Comenzamos! X3**

 **You Are My** **King**

-Ven… ven, mi amado Rey… Deja que el payaso de la realeza se encargue del entretenimiento- se escuchó la voz del psicópata de cara pálida a través de un altavoz.

El sonar de sus pisadas en los pasillos en los ademanes del Asilo Arkham… este era el lugar… este sería el fin del juego enfermizo del payaso del mal…

O al menos eso era lo que su mente planeaba en completar.

Un espectáculo… prisioneros y pacientes disfrazados, bailando a la fuerza una y otra vez durante varios días hasta sangrar los pies… el demente haría lo que fuera por mantenerle ocupado y alejarle de su familia.

Uno a uno, desaparecido en acción defendiendo la ciudad… todos bajo la mano audaz del Guasón quien le había revelado una terrible declaración:

 _-Ellos te han vuelto lento… descuidado. Te han mantenido un paso atrás de mí… Es parte de mi deber como comodín del rey hacerle sentir bien, regresarle a su época dorada… a un lugar donde ellos no te sean un estorbo, una debilidad… mi murciélago tiene que ser grande y fuerte…-_

Uno a uno fue cayendo, enemigos bajo las órdenes del loco le volvían iracundo, aprensivo por querer llegar a él, encontrar a su familia y restregarle su puño en ese horrible rostro desfigurado… Dollmaker había despertado el lado más oscuro y brutal del arlequín del tártaro.

El ambiente persistía la esencia de sangre y muerte, pero más que nada el aura de su locura… de las veces que el payaso había sido encerrado… en esas cuatro paredes, una camisa de fuerza reteniendo esas manos pálidas, casi esqueléticas, pero suaves como el algodón, tan hábiles con los cuchillos y el extraño placer que impartía al sentir la hoja afilada cortando parte de su carne…

Batman agitó la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Vidas corrían peligro y más que nada eran las vidas de su familia las que debía salvar. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera ignorarlo, en su interior, sabía que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen hacía fluir en él un instinto bestial… una violencia que ni los otros villanos habían sido capaces de explotar… Era el único quien sabía muy bien cómo mover los hilos… era el único quien le hacía perder el control.

Distraído… la rabia ahogándolo, formando un gran nudo en la garganta… la única manera en que debía ganar esta pelea era mediante la improvisación…

¿Esto era lo que el Guasón deseaba de él? ¿Mostrar a los miembros de la familia la verdadera naturaleza de su verdadero yo Despiadado y sombrío como un monstruo proveniente del infierno a cobrar venganza con aquellos quienes obstruyeran la paz en la ciudad y crear un caos?… ¿Mancharse con la sangre de los criminales? ¿Eso era lo que pretendía hacer el demonio de sonrisa rojiza?

-Estás muy cerca, Bats… mi amado rey pronto estará en la sala de trono… hay que darle una cálida bienvenida ¿No es así, chicos?- volvió a escuchar la risueña y maquiavélica voz del payaso.

Tenía que llegar a él, debía detener esta locura sin sentido. Tenía que parar esa risa de una forma o de otra.

Estaba cerca…

Empujó una puerta que conducía al ala de comando, donde probablemente el Guasón lo mantenía vigilado como una rapiña… esperando el momento para atacar, para aturdirle, hacerle fallar y llevarlo a su mundo de estirpe y destrucción.

No… no funcionaría. Los varios encuentros que había tenido con él incontables veces eran la perfecta excusa para hacer esto… necesitaba verle… necesitaba esa furia… esa bestialidad que sabía, no mataría a su némesis, pero lo llenaría de una gran satisfacción cuando pusiera sus manos en su cuello… sentir esa piel, los músculos contraerse… un agonizante suplicio al percibir que el poder de un ácido, tan fuerte que quisiera reír hasta que su cuerpo quedara inmóvil, le proporcionara tales sensaciones.

Algo le evitaba abrir la puerta por completo, significando solamente una cosa:

El Guasón le estaba esperando en la otra habitación.

El resto de la misión… podría decir que era todo borroso… recordaba voces… unos rehenes, quienes disfrazados como miembros de la Liga, habían tenido un terrible destino… Todo por el supuesto "amor" que el payaso sentía por él…

-¿Quieres salvarlos, no es así, Bats? Deseas con todo tu corazón rescatarlos a todos sabiendo que ellos han sido un ancla en tu potencial… ellos no son dignos de ti… se revelaron ante tu autoridad- ríe sin parar – No soportaron la influencia de tu grandeza, creyeron que podrían ser superiores a ti… pobres de ellos… No, no, no, no, no, no… No podemos dejar que los plebeyos organicen una revuelta para mi rey, no… primero deberán ser disciplinados…- carcajeó el Guasón, su voz ensordeciendo los oídos del Caballero, ese ruido que carcomía dentro de su alma, queriendo despertar su instinto, ese lado fiero y lleno de cólera ante este engendro quien le causó pesadumbre durante mucho tiempo…

Sin embargo, la verdad era mucho más retorcida… el Guasón era un asesino antes de convertirse en esto… el ácido en que fue sumergido ese día… el primer contacto… todo lo que ocurrió demostraba una cosa:

 **Él era su creador… una criatura de pesadilla caminando entre hombres… un monstruo… su monstruo buscaba la manera de conseguir su aprobación…**

La ira lo cegó. Derribó la puerta, deteniendo a todo aquél quien se le atravesara… no obstante, el Guasón siempre contaba con un as bajo la manga

-Un truco más mi murcielaguito y ellos sabrán lo que es ser cocido como un puerco-

El recuerdo al ver a sus **niños** apaleados, ensangrentados, casi al punto de **no retorno** …

Canalla, le haría pagar por todo esto, se aseguraría de hacerle sufrir a ese demonio por el dolor que le había causado… le haría…

Sus ojos blancos se mantuvieron mirando el suelo… sin opciones…

Derrotado… era él o ellos

-Ahora ve y siéntate en tu trono, oh amado rey murciélago ¡Salve, mi Señor de la Noche!- rió, amonestando de una manera sutil.

Lentamente Batman se dirigió a lo que fuera "su trono", en lo que mostraba ser una silla eléctrica. Siempre el humor sádico del payaso hacía helar la sangre en sus venas y lo peor era que le complotaba internamente.

Se sentó, sus brazos siendo amarrados. Su mirada poniéndose borrosa, su cuerpo recorrer cientos y cientos de choques eléctricos como una cascada, llegando al punto en que sombras solo veía… cayendo inconsciente…

Todo había sido una cruel broma, el rapto, la retorcida "cena", las caras en las vajillas de plata… todo había sido una siniestra burla, una en la que por primera vez sintió un escalofrío y a la vez su atracción por este monstruo de sonrisa carmesí…

Debía atraparle. Tenía que sentir el ramalazo, tenía que sentir esa pálida piel.

Corrió tras él, aun teniendo la preocupación de volver abandonar a su familia a su suerte. Confiaba en ellos. Siempre lo había hecho, pero no podía evitarle. Era como una polilla dirigiéndose hacia la luz embarcadora, un destello que sabía significaba su caída hacia la locura…

Ya no importaba. Era ahora o nunca…

Un ataque con un hacha en la oscuridad lo hizo fijarse a la realidad

-¡Tenías que arruinarlo todo verdad, Bats! ¡Esto pudo haber terminado de otra manera! – Nuevamente otra embestida con el hacha- ¡Pudimos estar juntos para siempre! ¡¿Por qué no puedes seguirme el juego!?- gritó enfurecido el payaso, aventando de manera caprichosa el hacha con toda su fuerza hacia el murciélago

-No más juegos…- dijo esquivando el arma.

-Entonces un baile…- rió el Guasón tratando de golpear al vigilante, siendo detenido por una llave de brazo, acercándole a su cuerpo, evitando que escapara

-¿Qué tal si llego más lejos contigo?- con voz seductora, extraña para su alter ego - ¿Qué tal si esta noche detengo el juego de una vez por todas?- dijo el encapotado apretando el brazo del payaso con más fuerza, doblegándolo, mirando impasible a pesar de la parte dañada de su máscara por el ácido que le había sido lanzado

-¡Lo adoras! ¡Niégalo todo lo que quieras! Me amas…- gritó desesperado el demente tratando de zafarse del vigilante, siendo su brazo sujetado con fuerza que lo colgaba en la orilla de la cascada…

-Finalmente lo deduje… quien eras antes…- sus labios se acercaron a su cuello, mordiendo la carne cadavérica a pesar del olor putrefacto que emanaba la piel desgarrada de su rostro. Por primera vez el Guasón no sabía cómo reaccionar en esta situación… por primera vez su murciélago había hecho una jugada impredecible.

Sus ojos se dilataron, trató de gritarle, atacarle por esa insolencia al haber usado su truco en su contra

-Estás mintiendo… juegas mi propio juego…- trataba de hablar.

El Caballero continuó con su acción, mordiendo con fuerza parte de la piel, dejando marcas ensangrentadas, cicatrices que serían inolvidables; subiendo lentamente hasta tocar con sus labios el lóbulo de su oído, igual de hermosa y retorcida textura blanca, tan suave, un lindo trozo de carne… suspiraba por poseerle… solo esta vez…

-Te lo susurro… **querido** …- dijo Bruce expresando una sonrisa seductora, como si un incubus lo hubiera reemplazado y así complacer su voluntad; su lengua lamiendo con hambre, al igual que un cazador sometiendo a su presa… un festín.

-¡Alto! ¡No estoy escuchando!- refunfuñó el Guasón agitado. La consternación al querer refugiarse de la cruel realidad, la broma más grande para su persona y juró jamás ser parte de ella… primero muerto al escucharla.

Con un jalón de su otro brazo, sacó su anillo teaser, atacando al enmascarado, provocando que lo soltara al reaccionar al choque eléctrico, cayendo en el abismo de la caverna y su rostro ser desprendido, perdido en las profundidades…

-¡No!- gritó Bruce estirando su brazo, en gesto dolido. Una mirada indicando una temible obsesión y a la vez gratificación al notar que la pesadilla había terminado para todos…

En su mente la temible carcajada no paró de reír… sabía que no sería la última vez que lo **vería** …

-La broma cae en ti- dijo Bruce mirando al abismo, sonriendo de una manera satisfactoria.

El tormento había acabado…

Por ahora….

 **FIN**


End file.
